Juroimoh
|species = Narehate |status = Alive |occupation = Sage |first_appearance =Chapter 46 (Manga)}} Juroimoh is a Narehate created by Ilblu itself, based on signals it received from Vueko during her imprisonment, and the embodiment of its will. Juroimoh is one of the Three Sages of Ilblu. He has the same name as Vueko's adoptive father, who used to abuse her. Appearance Among the Sages, Jurioimoh has the most feral and monstrous appearance with a very bulky physique. He has three horns on his head that go over into an armor-like shell, covering part of his back. He has a large mouth, with sharp teeth in it, and appears to have a secondary mouth or orifice on his belly in which he can store larger objects. Around his midriff he has, what appears to be, pelt-like hair and right below it tentacle-like growths, going down all the way to his legs. He has very long tree-like arms and thick elephant-like legs. After his transformation, Jurioimoh's upper body is covered in a thick dark gooey liquid and ends in various tentacle-like appendages. His whole body appears to undergo a huge loss of mass, being excreted and covering his whole body, with his arms and legs becoming alot thinner. Personality As the will of the village, Juroimoh is the first to respond out of the Three Sages when Ilblu is under attack by a great force. Juroimoh values rough work, causing him to fight against the Fuzosheppu while the other two Sages don't respond unless the village barrier is broken. History Ilblu Arc Juroimoh engaged the Fuzosheppu with a club-like weapon but was overwhelmed due to misjudging the surroundings. After Reg returned with parts of Faputa, Juroimoh shows up and starts attacking. Reg manages to draw Juroimoh's attention and a fight erupts between them, which leads to Juroimoh transforming into a gooey, even more monstrous, form. While observing, Vueko asks Wazukyan why Juroimoh has the same name as her adoptive father who used to abuse her. Wazukyan explains that Irumyuui created Juroimoh from the signals she received from Vueko, and Juroimoh is the very will of the village itself. Juroimoh continues his attack by releasing thick dark compressed gooey liquid, and firing it in Reg's direction. Reg contamplates using the part of Faputa he still holds to trick Juroimoh into stealing it, and thus triggering the Ilblu Summoning. However, Vueko notices his plan, and shouts at Reg to not try it because Juroimoh is unaffected by it. As Reg is thinking of another way, Juroimoh creates a thin membrane of goop and flings it towards Reg. Reg manages to pull himself out, but, because of the size, villagers and Riko also get caught up in the membrane. Without much time to think, Reg decides the best solution is to fire his incinerator and rips away the membrane and parts of Juroimoh. Afterwards, he starts panicking because soon Faputa will arrive and the situation will likely turn into a worst case scenario. Reg asks Moogie, Majikaja and Maaa to protect Riko while he is unconscious, and gives them the part of Faputa as payment. Shortly afterwards, Faputa arrives. Juroimoh, who has started to regenerate, roars at her, but is quickly hit by a shot fired by Garburune. Faputa tells the onlooking villagers she will not forgive their sins and the time for their "extermination" has come. Juroimoh fires goop at Faputa, but instead of causing her damage it heals her injuries. She leaps down in front of the crowd of villagers and charges at them. Abilities Club In battle, Juroimoh wields a long club with which he can perfrom strong thrusting strikes. High Physical Strengh Juroimoh has raw strengh far beyond normal Delvers or creatures. Transformation After his transformation, Juroimoh is able to produce a a thick dark gooey liquid, which he can shoot as compressed balls from his mouth and produce a thin membrane with it to cover large areas. Furthermore, he can use the liquid to quickly heal damage. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Narehate Category:Abyss Characters Category:Spoiler